


Girl at the rock show

by Beytotheblade



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Gen, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade
Summary: Tala gets frisky at a rock show
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Girl at the rock show

Icy eyes scanned the muddy field. The heavy bass could be felt in Tala’s veins, his temple pulsing along with the banging of the drums. The cheers for the up and coming band crowded his senses, he’d personally received louder in the stadium. Not that he was bragging. The smell of sweat, cigarettes and sex filled the air. Oh, how he loved it. Tala needed the distraction. Although his team were like family to him, even families needed space.

His tarnished leather boots made quick work of the mud, hand in his dark ripped jeans he made his way through the crowd. He wasn’t particularly interested in the band themselves, although they weren’t terrible. He had a different goal in mind. It had been a while since he’d let his frustration out on someone’s body. The tournament taking too much of his time, it was inconvenient being the best.

Tala reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a box of menthol cigarettes he had stolen off Bryan. He actually hated the taste of menthol with his nicotine, but the convenience of taking someone else’s softened the taste. Tala licked his lips before wrapping them around his cigarette, flicking his wrist to ignite his lighter Tala brought the flame to his addiction, enjoying the sizzling and glow that followed. Closing his eyes, Tala took in a deep drag. Tilting his head back, exposing his neck ever so slightly he allowed the smoke to flow from his lips, caressing his features before opening his eyes. Well, that was one fix sorted. Now it was time to fulfil the other.

His half-lidded eyes scanned the area around him. Running his hand through his red locks, Tala let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to get lucky, but dammit he wasn’t going to screw some coked-up whore. The chance of his finding someone who deserved his time wasn’t going to come easy to the wolf. Raising his cigarette back to his lips, he was pulled from his thoughts before he could take a drag. Small taps on his right shoulder so soft he wouldn’t have felt them if the music was still playing. Glancing over his shoulder, his cold stare met curious eyes.

“Can you spare one of those?”

Tala blinked, processing the request. A smirk spread across his face, maybe he’d found his prey.

Maybe she found him.

Without a word, he placed his lit cigarette back into his mouth before reaching for the packet. Tapping one out, he twisted his frame around to hand it to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her fingers touched his skin as she reached for it, a slight shock went up Tala’s spin. He watched as she placed her peace offering onto her lips, throwing him back a flirtatious wink.

“Thanks, handsome”

Smirking, Tala was about to ask her if she needed a light when the vixen approached him. Stepping onto her tiptoes to reach his height she placed her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down. Forcing his lite cigarette to ignite hers. Sucking in a drag of smoke she let it out causing it to flow up Talas stunned face. Tala froze. He’d normally never allow someone to be so forceful with him. He was always in control, but this was different.

Tala felt her hand leave his neck, the smell of the smoke leaving his senses. He searched her face, not sure what he was looking for but he wanted an answer to his question. The question? Can he claim her.

He caught the glistening in her eyes, the prickling of her skin. Without hesitation, he leaned forwards to capture her lips. All he could taste was menthol and desire, it was intoxicating.

He needed more. To taste more.

Pulling away, Tala practically lifted his prey and wrapped her legs around his waist. They needed to be alone so he could dine. Long legs practically ran through the crowd and headed for the arena toilets. It wasn’t the ideal place but at least they would be hidden from curious eyes. Kicking the door open, blue eyes scanned the scene. There was a couple making out in the corner, this caused a growl to leave his throat.

“Get the fuck out, now”

He watched as the couple shot him daggers, the guy flipped him the finger and went to say something but the look Tala was throwing him just resulted with them leaving with bruised egos.

Now they were alone.

Moving towards the first cubicle Tala quickly glanced around. It was clean enough. Allowing his arms to fall so she was below him, he snatched her lips with his again. His strong hand behind her neck while the other roamed her body. He had to feel her, he wanted her to feel him everywhere. To never forget this touch. His hand caressed her hip, finding her tong that was digging ever so slightly into her skin. He slid his finger into the fabric and moved his cold didget to find her womanhood. Tala groaned a hungry growl when he discovered how wet she was. All of this for him. They parted when she gasped upon feeling him in her folds. He took this as an opportunity to pull his finger from her underwear and raise his finger to his lips. Tala licked along his moist finger, fuck, she tasted good. He watched her eyes glaze over with desire and this just made him want to taste more. Oh, so much more.

Without breaking eye contact Tala sank to his knees. Picking up her leg and dropping it over his shoulder Tala began making quick work of the fabric that was restricting him. Man, she was glistening. He couldn't wait any longer.

He delved into her, caressing his hot tongue up her aching pussy. A deep moan brewed in his throat when she reached for his hair. She was moaning softly but that wasn't good enough for the wolf, he needed to hear her scream. Exploring her wet haven he located her clit and with a proud, toothy grin he sucked onto it. Hard. Tala winched when her nails scraped along his scalp but the noise that filled the stall was more than worth it. Still working the throbbing clit before him Tala wanted to take it up a notch. The hand he had on her hip was now rubbing up a trembling thigh before it also found its target. Slowly and painfully Tala began to sink in two fingers, rewarding him with a moan so delicious he had to pause for a moment to stop his animalistic hunger take over.

Tala maintained a steady rhythm of sucking on the clit and pumping his fingers. He wouldn't normally entertain someone for this long but she tasted and sounded so fucking good he couldn't stop. A few more sucks and the grip on his hair tightened. He noticed the frame in front of him was slightly shaking and he knew her release was so close. He would have stopped and fucked her there and then if he had planned on this being her only orgasm. He wanted to make her cum every which way he could. Tala needed to be the reason for all her orgasms from now on.

Pumping faster, Tala bit onto the swollen clit ever so slightly causing an orgasm to rip through his mates body. The moan that this girl relesed anyone would have thought he was murdering her, Tala savoured the noise. He was going to hear it again. He stroked her hip while she came from her high and watched her chest heave with her heavy breaths. Grabbing her leg and lowing it back down Tala stood up licking his lips. Now it was his turn.

Undoing his leather belt Tala leaned forwards to steal a kiss when a musical tone stopped him in his tracks.

Was that...a mobile? Who was calling him now? He realised it wasn’t his and watched as his companion's body tensed up. Tala watched as she scrambled for her mobile, clearing her throat before answering.

“Hey, Babe! Yeah, I’m here just freshening up. I'll meet you by the gate”

Confused eyes blinked. Babe? What the hell was that about. The same mouth that was moaning from his touch was now smiling sheepishly at him. He watched as she opened the toilet stall door and stopped by the mirror to check her appearance before turning to him.

“Thanks for the cigarette”

And with that, she left the unit completely leaving a bewildered Tala still grasping his leather belt. He couldn't understand what just happened. He had been used. He did all that and didn't even get a blow job out of it. Motherfucker!

Talas pride didn't allow him to wallow in self-pity any longer. Straightening up he refastened his belt and reached for the box of cigarette. Crushing the box ever so slightly he placed a stick into his mouth and headed for the exit. The sky was darker now and music still played in the background. Lighting up Tala took a deep drag and breathed out his frustration. He was going to leave, there was nothing for him here, or so he thought. Turning around to leave Tala spotted a someone looking in his direction. A soft smile being thrown at him by another crowd member. Tala thought for a second and chuckled to himself. Throwing the lit cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his shoe he made his way over. This time would be different.

He’d get his finish first.


End file.
